Gilded Grimm Rosewood
by Clockwork Lily
Summary: Nick, Hank, and Sean are called in to investigate the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. This should be a normal investigation, right? Not if you're a Grimm though. Could Rosewood be filled with secret Wesen?The Liars sense something different in the new additions amidst all the others, but will they trust him with what they know?
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! It's me, the author! I know I haven't finished Resurrected Force yet but I was REALLY excited for this one! Although believe me, Resurrected Force is still being written and I'll post more soon. Believe me, that's not the last you'll see of the five show crossover.**

**This story is making HISTORY for being the first of it's kind! A crossover between two great shows, Pretty Little Liars, and Grimm(mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, if you're a Wesen)! Both shows are really good and I bet a lot of you are already watching Pretty Little Liars, but Grimm is AMAZING! Definitely watch it! New episodes start airing September 28, if you're interested!**

**So like in the new updated Resurrected Force, there will be time markers. They're more in detail and take a different turn after Ali's body went missing. But I'm trying to incorporate it to be as current as I can.**

**And if you don't like Jason DiLaurentis, shame on you and too bad. He's gonna have a majorly upgraded role from in the show. Besides, he is SO HOT!**

**So enjoy! :D**


	2. October 13

**Chapter 1 – October 13, 2011**

_3:00 PM_

Hank Griffin starts to type up the police report for their recent case. For once, there was nothing...strange. No odd interests or freaky markings. No weird cravings for dead animals or a love for human organs. Just a regular planned car accident.

For once, there were no Wesen involved.

It has been a few weeks since Hank found out about the crazy world of Grimms and Wesen fron Nick, who is a Grimm himself. Hank's goddaughter Carly was a Wesen too, as well as her father and his twisted siblings. But life has gotten a lot easier since he found out, knowing now that he was NOT crazy.

"Nick. Hank," Captain Sean Renard calls out to them. The two make their way to his office and close the door behind them.

"Is there a new case Captain?" Nick asks.

"Yes, actually," Sean responds. He gives the two case files.

Hank and Nick open theirs, both which contain the same thing; tons of photos of different girls, autopsies, police reports, and other pictures of men, one of which appeared to be in a police uniform.

Sean held up one of the pictures from his own file – a blond girl with blue eyes and a huge smile on her face. "This girl," he starts. "-is Alison DiLaurentis. Two weeks ago it was the second anniversary of her death. Over that time they still have been trying to figure out what happened to her. Rosewood Police heard about us up here in Portland, and were impressed by your quick thinking towards solving cases only days after they were reported. They want the three of us in this room to go work on the case.

"They also want us to work on the murder report of Maya St. Germain." Sean holds up another photo of a black girl with long, black curly hair. Her brown eyes were big and the picture appeared to be taken at a police station. She must not be a stranger to Rosewood PD. "A few months ago, they found her body. Rosewood PD think the two cases are connected, which is why we're working on this too."

"How long will it be?" Hank asks.

"We don't know. That's the problem. The Portland crime scene has been on a low and I hope it stays that way. Maybe that'll give us time to work on these."

"Where is Rosewood, exactly?"

"Pennsylvania."

Nick and Hank both paused for a while to think it out. None of them knew anyone in Pennsylvania. Hank hadn't been on a trip in a while, and would take that case in a heartbeat. But Nick had a lot of other worries. What about Juliette? He couldn't leave her in Portland right after she'd been discharged. He also had a gut feeling that Rosewood would be brewing with trouble – he didn't know why. Maybe it was some Grimm sense he hadn't heard of yet. But if there were Wesen involved in this case, he had no idea how to handle this without Monroe, Rosalee, and Aunt Marie's trailer. The case though sounded intriguing and interesting enough, so Nick told the Captain, "Can I ask Juliette first?"

"Of course," Sean replied. "What about you Hank?"

"I'm in," Hank replied. "But where would we stay? Nick and I don't know anyone in Pennsylvania."

"There aren't any hotels in Rosewood, but the Rosewood PD is willing to provide you two temporary apartments. I have nephews there, so I'll be staying with them."

"Oh I didn't know you had nephews Captain," Nick says. "How old are they?"

"18 and 24."

"Oooh. Good luck Captain."

Sean chuckles. "Thanks. Oh, and let me know about the case by tonight."

Nick nods as he and Hank exit with the files when four pictures fall out softly from one of them. Nick and Hank pick them up to see four teenage girls. They looked like they were pissed as hell – maybe it was because they were in a police station.

"Captain?" Hank asks. "Who are these girls?"

Sean turns to see the pictures and says, "Those were Alison's best friends, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. They were suspects."

* * *

_6:00 PM_

"Juliette, I'm home!" Nick called out.

Nick's girlfriend looked up from her cooking and waved hello. The mood inside Nick's house has been pretty awkward since Juliette left the hospital. They've been sleeping separately, for one. Nick is usually on the couch. Sometimes they switch. It gives Nick time even to go to Aunt Marie's trailer.

But since Juliette can remember everything but Nick, Nick's also been pretty miserable.

"Juliette?" Nick asks her. "Can I ask you something?"

She nods and joins him in their dining room. "Of course. What's up?"

Nick took a seat in the chair. So did Juliette. He took a pause first trying to sort out how to say what he wants to say. Then he starts. "So, you remember Hank Griffin, right?"

Juliette nods.

"I've been his partner for a few years in the Portland PD. And recently the Captain – Sean Renard – asked us to work on two cases there, both murders. But they're in Pennsylvania. Do you want me to take it? And if I do, do you want to go with me?"

Juliette pauses to think about it. It's so frustrating to not remember ANYTHING about Nick. And she doesn't know _why_. She didn't want to be a burden on him while he worked. Plus, she had work too. But if he leaves, what if she forgets about him all over again? Sure it's awkward in the house, but she didn't mind now.

"Nick," Juliette started. "I'd love to go with you, but I don't know about my work. How long will you be gone?"

"We don't know. Rosewood PD have been working on one case for three years."

_Three years? _Juliette thought. She may not know who Nick is that well, but she couldn't wait that long.

"Take the job, Nick. I don't want to get in the way of your work."

There's a pause before Nick responds. He didn't want to be away with Juliette for possibly so long. He couldn't believe she told him to take the job. Well, she does have a point about her work. What if Juliette didn't love him anymore? All those three years…just gone from her. He couldn't bear losing her. But he responded to her question anyway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You know I have work too at the vet's."

Nick nods. "I'll…call you every day. I'll miss you."

Juliette says a few seconds after, "Me too."

Nick gets up to call Captain Sean while Juliette resumes cooking.


	3. October 14

**Chapter 2 – October 14, 2011**

_7:10 AM (Rosewood)_

Spencer Hastings turns on the TV as she makes coffee for herself. She grabs an apple from the fridge as she watches the news. She's the only one in the house since her parents are at work and her sister is in Pennsylvania.

"…Weeks after the three year anniversary of the tragic death of Rosewood's own Alison DiLaurenits…"

_With two of those years being tormented by A_, Spencer adds.

"…three new Portland detectives have been called in to help with her case as well as the murder of Maya St. Germain. After Garrett Reynolds was acquitted of all accusations toward both cases, it seems that they are back to square one. Hopefully Portland PD detectives Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin, and Sean Renard will finally give us closure to the three-year mystery death of Alison DiLaurentis…"

Spencer's eyes grow wide in alarm and she shoots straight up as she puts down her apple near her bag. She gets her coffee out of the brewer with a single thought in her mind. Three new detectives? Meaning that a whole new set of people will be prodding their dead best friend's life and asking Emily, Aria, Hanna, and her more questions.

Her phone starts ringing, snapping Spencer out of her reverie. It's Hanna.

Hanna comes down in her clothes for school to see her mom watching the news. All she hears is "three new detectives" and then she blanks out. New detectives? As if they haven't worked on this case enough. Why can't they just let it go and it be done with? She doesn't want anything to do with Ali anymore. But at the same time, she wants to find the jerk that killed her best friend. Sure Alison was mean to her a lot, but she was still her friend.

She finally finds words to tell her mom something. "They're bringing in more cops? What is this, Justin Bieber got murdered?"

Her mom looks at her and says, "Hey, it's been three years. I'm surprised they only thought of this now. And it's not that bad. Besides, that one's sorta cute."

Ashley points to the picture of the cop on the left, with midnight black hair and blue eyes. Under the picture was his name, Nick Burkhardt. He looked as stern as Wilden. Hanna gives her mom a "Seriously?" look and rolls her eyes before Ashley leaves to go to work. With her mom gone, Hanna calls Spencer.

"Hey Spence. You watching the news?"

"You bet," Spencer says. Hanna can hear a small sip on the end – she must be drinking coffee.

"I can't believe this. As if the police will have another reason to hate us already."

"But with Garrett being released and that deep voice we heard, who is probably A, Rosewood PD could use all the help they can get."

"You know my mom actually thinks Nick is cute?"

"He was the first one, right?"

"Yeah." Hanna shivers at the thought of her mom's crush.

"I thought she was dating Ted."

"He's a priest."

"Wanna wait 'til we see the others to talk more?"

"Sure. See you at school."

Hanna hangs up. On the other end Spencer is getting her bag and finishing her coffee hoping that caffeine could clean out her sense of fear.

* * *

_Time Skip ~~ 4 hours later_

Aria closes her locker door after her mom's English class, waiting for Spencer and Emily. Hanna was meeting up with Caleb. Soon they arrive and the three head to their next classes. They say nothing as they all had a lot on their own mind. Emily certainly noticed though.

"Hey," Emily said. "What's up? Is it the three new cops?"

"It's more than that," Spencer started. "I still can't believe Garrett is a 'free man'. And how could my mom help him?"

Emily didn't say this, but she knew Spencer's mom was just doing her job.

"And I bet you those three will be around my house more than enough times." Spencer looks over at Aria, her head slightly down. "What about you, Aria?"

There was a pause before Aria spoke. After she had been let out of her mom's class, only one man came up in her mind: Ezra. He always was on her mind. And it was bugging her a lot. "I know it's stupid to think about, but it's Ezra and Maggie and this pregnancy thing. I can't take holding this from him."

"I don't mean to sound inconsiderate Aria," Emily said. "But we've been keeping ever since we met Ali. What's different?"

"It's like between Ezra and I, we fall apart _because_ of secrets. Form Jackie, to telling my parents, his family, and now this…and probably a lot more."

"Do you still know why you're hiding this?"

Aria shook her head.

"Have you asked her?" Spencer asked. Aria shook her head.

A tall blonde boy starts talking with the principal. When they come in the girls' sight Aria, Emily, and Spencer freeze. The boy sees the girls and casually waves. They wave back, still shocked, but muster enough energy to walk on by. After they passed him by, Emily whispered "Why is he back?"

"Why would he not?" Spencer responded. "He's gotta meet the new detectives that are gonna pore over his sister's life."

Aria didn't add any answer. She looked back slightly at Jason DiLaurentis as they passed him and caught him giving her a gaze. She turned away, trying to hide her red cheeks.

* * *

_1:10 PM (Seattle)_

"So when are you leaving for Rosewood Nick?" Monroe asks.

"Tonight. 7 PM."

"It's a 6 hour flight, isn't it?" Rosalee asks.

Nick nods. The three of them were in Rosalee's spice shop, spending a few hours together.

"You think there'll be Grimms in Rosewood? And Wesen?"

"Of course there will be Wesen," Rosalee said. "I have a friend who lives there, Kennedy Norberg. But she's perfectly fine, don't worry. Grimms? Probably not."

"The thing is, I've got a bad feeling. I just feel like this case has something more in it than what it is. What if there are Wesen involved? What if I need all my Grimm stuff if someone attacks me? Of course I can't bring it because of the airport security. And Aunt Marie's trailer?"

"OK Nick, calm down." Monroe started. "From what I can remember from your aunt's AWESOME trailer, you can bring the books. Definitely. But you're probably not gonna be able to bring a lot of weapons. Then again, you've got a gun 'cause you're part of the police force."

"Not that you'll be needing them anyway," Rosalee said. "There's not a lot of dangerous Wesen from what Kennedy tells me. You'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Nick said. "But I'll miss you guys."

"Aww Nick, come here!" Monroe gives him a huge hug, which Rosalee then joins.

"There's always FaceTime, Nick," Rosalee says, remembering the Seltenvogel and her Unbezalbar.

Nick smiles. "Come on, you guys can help me get books from Aunt Marie's trailer."

"Good! It's about time I saw this trailer Monroe keeps telling me about."


	4. October 15

**Kinda short...but more is coming soon! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – October 15, 2011**

_8:03 AM_

Nick, Hank, and Sean finally had arrived at the Rosewood Police Department, a brick institution with a marble archway. Clearly they had too much money on their hands.

"Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin! So glad you're here! I'm Detective Darren Wilden."

A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes approaches the three. He points to Sean and asks, "And you are?"

Sean introduces himself as the ranking officer of the Portland PD.

"Will you be helping us?" Wilden asks. Sean nods and shakes his hand. Nick and Hank introduce themselves and also do the same. Darren then leads the three into an office to review the case and all the details they had so far. In the office was and another cop with jet black hair, who looked to be in his early 20's.

"Nick, Sean, Hank, this is Sergeant Blake Joel. He will be assisting you in this case." They all shake hands and then take a seat at the table.

"So Darren," Sean starts. "What do you have so far on the DiLaurentis case? Obviously that's the big story around here." The four of them open the file to investigate the information.

"Well, basically what you have is what we have. Three years ago Alison was killed when she was at a sleepover with her friends. She went outside and her murderer hit her from behind or she was running away when she had been hit. The weapon is shown to be a shovel. The hit damaged her brain, paralyzing her body. Afterwards, the killer buried her alive in the back of her house."

"How many suspects do you have?" Nick asked.

"Six." Nick, Sean, and Hank proceeded to take out the suspect profiles when a woman who appears to be in her forties arrives. Her face appears to be dead serious and stern and her hazel brown eyes don't look friendly

"Ah, Veronica. How nice of you to join us."

Veronica takes a seat at the table and shoots Darren a glare. "Boys, this is Veronica Hastings, Garrett Reynolds' attorney. Garrett Reynolds was a police officer here who actually would now be sitting with us talking about the DiLaurentis case. He was arrested for her murder around the same time that we found Maya St. Germain's body. However recent evidence of Alison's anklet has cleared charges against him in both cases.

"That is Toby Cavanaugh. He was sent to reform school for a year and became a prime suspect after a video was sent to us of Alison wearing Toby's sweater. He was then proven innocent." Nick picks up a picture of a teenage boy with pale blue eyes and light brown hair. Then he pulls out the pictures of the four girls who he and Hank saw when they first received the case files. He also catches Sean sneaking a glance at Veronica.

"Who are these girls, Darren?" Nick asks, holding up the pictures.

Darren takes a long time before he answers the question. Veronica shoots him a glare and explains for them, pointing them out. "These girls are Aria Montgomery," she pointed out to a girl with large brown eyes and long curly hair. "Emily Fields, who was also Maya's girlfriend," Emily had long hair like Aria's that was a bit darker and had a bit of a tan. "Hanna Marin," a girl who was blonde and blue eyed unlike the others. Darren groaned when he heard her name. "and Spencer Hastings." In her photo Spencer seemed focused and serious, with her brown eyes like daggers.

"Is Spencer your daughter Veronica?" Hank asks. Veronica nods solemnly.

"They were Alison's four best friends and were there with the murder weapon burying a body," Darren intervened.

"How could you tell they were burying a body? You just saw them on the ground clawing their way through the dirt," Veronica adds.

"Hanna's already under our eye, she's been shoplifting at least a dozen times—"

"Look." Sean commands the two bickering officers, trying to maintain some control in the room. "I think what Nick, Hank, and I can agree on, is that we need to see the body before we make any conclusions."

"That's the problem, Captain." Blake Joel had finally spoke up and eyes were on him. "There is none. The body was taken about two months ago."


	5. October 15 Pt II

**Wow guys, so the previous chapter wasn't mean to be that short...but here's the rest of the day! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - October 15, 2011**

_4 PM_

Emily was half-in the world she knew of right now. Her mind was thinking back to Nate – pardon me, Lyndon – who revealed himself to have killed Maya. As Emily ate her Chinese takeout in Hanna's kitchen, she kept telling herself, there HAD to be more.

It couldn't have been just True North. There seemed much more than that. And now both Maya and Lyndon were dead. One case was solved – in a way – but how would they tell the police? Would they even believe the girls?

"EM!"

Emily looked up, startled, almost dropping her fork.

"Em?" Hanna asked her cautiously. "You look like you saw A."

Em couldn't help but laugh Hanna's joke. Not the best time, but totally true. "It's Maya and Lyndon," Emily confessed. "We know now everything that has happened, but there HAS to be more, right? Lyndon couldn't have killed Maya just because of a breakup."

"From what you told us, it seems like that. Maybe there's nothing that can be taken from it. Case closed."

"But the police don't know."

"How can we even _tell_ the police?"

"I just know something's still not right. Nate was way more pissed than he made the story seem to be." Emily rested her hand on her forehead while she furiously ate her chicken with broccoli.

Hanna placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Em? It's gonna be OK. Don't worry. And if you prove us wrong about this, we will help you all the way."

Emily smiled as she stole one of Hanna's dumplings. "Thanks."

The two girls ate in peace until Emily had to leave. Just as she walked out the door, Emily hears her phone vibrate. It's a text:

**"Want to know more about Maya's death? Fine – but I warned you. – A"**

* * *

_6 PM_

"Hi Spencer," Victoria greets her daughter as she returns home from work.

Spencer looks up from her laptop as her mom walks in the living room. She returns her gaze to her laptop and waves. She doesn't want to talk to her mom, since she led Garrett go free. But her bond with her dad and sister haven't exactly been stellar either, and sometimes she wished she could have someone to lean on besides her friends and Toby. So she tries to make small talk.

"How are the new cops?"

"I'm having them over for dinner tomorrow."

Spencer was about to upchuck her apple from this morning. "Excuse me?"

"If it makes it any better, Wilden's not coming."

It sort of did.

"They're only gonna be here to talk about the cases. And they're not gonna treat you like some possible murderer."

Spencer groaned. "Fine…Is Dad coming too?"

"So will Melissa if she can make it from Pittsburgh."

"Well then that's perfect."

"Spencer, I know how you feel about this whole thing. But can you just lay if off for one night?"

"I said fine."

"Good." Veronica headed upstairs. When she left, Spencer called Toby. He wouldn't be the first person she would tell, but she knew the girls were busy.

"Hey Spencer," Toby said. She could tell that he was smiling through the phone.

Spencer smiled inside when she heard his voice. "Hey," she still said dejectedly.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be happy."

"You heard about those new cops?"

"Yeah?"

"They're coming over tomorrow."

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah. Mom just probably wants them to think we're innocent or something."

"But you are."

It was the things like that from her true loved ones that made Spencer smile. After hours of talking to Toby she almost completely forgot that three police officers were going to be in her house.

* * *

_7 PM_

Sean Renard had finally gotten to his sister's house. Every mile close he almost groaned inside. He remembered his sister's children to be party animals and heartbreakers.

They must have gotten the latter from him.

When the cab pulled up at the house, two boys were standing at the front door.

"Uncle Sean!"

Sean got out of the cab to see his younger nephew smiling.

"Noel. Good to see you again." His nephew gave him a firm handshake as Eric Kahn got Sean's bags. "Where's your mom?" Sean asked.

"In Costa Rica."

Crap.

"So you're stuck with us."

"That's perfect."

Eric placed the bags down and gave Sean a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Sean. Come inside for coffee?"

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 3 hours later_

"You know any of the suspects, boys?"

"More than enough," Noel replied with a frown.

"Like?"

"The four girls." Noel examines Sean's file and the suspects. "One of them's my ex, and she and her gang are always giving me crap." He plops the pictures down, steamed from even talking about them.

"Anyone else? What about the other case?"

Noel gave Eric a look. "What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Maya St. Germain?"

There was a pause before Eric started to speak again. "She was only a friend."

"She's a human, a Laufer, and she stayed in your cabin."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Eric took a drink of his coffee. "She was _his _friend," Eric replied back. "It was a favor."

Sean put down his mug of coffee and sighed. "Fine. But don't get any more involved with this."

The boys nodded their heads as they walked upstairs to show Sean around. After they arrived at Sean's room, he asked them, "Have you gone through the Woge yet? "

Noel and Eric turned to face him and stopped.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years."

"Of course we have," Eric remarks.

"Show me."

Noel smirked as he and Eric's skins both became disfigured, wrinkled, and rotten. Their eyes became hollow sockets and there were small gashes underneath their left eyes. Their chestnut hair turned silver and their teeth started to resemble some of an old man's.

Sean smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

**Did anyone watch the Halloween special (for PLL or Grimm)? I loved them both! The events of "This Is A Dark Ride" will be possibly be incorporated into this story when the time comes! Please review - thanks! :)**


	6. October 16

**Chapter 5 – October 16, 2011**

_8 AM_

Nick got dressed as was about to pick up his phone to call Juliette when he realized it was only 5 AM back in Portland. Sighing, he put the phone back down and made himself coffee.

He and Hank's apartments were in a complex near the Main Street. Hank's was on the first floor – he said if a Wesen attacked him, he didn't want to fall out of the window. Nick had the second floor apartment with a view of the town. Every time he looked out, he saw some teens nearby a shop. The group changed every day.

Nick was about to head out the door when a teenager beat him to it. His brown eyes were wide in shock.

"Where's Ezra?" the teenage boy asked.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"I'm looking for Ezra…Fitz."

"He doesn't live in this apartment."

The young man looked at the door plate and quickly replied, "Oh, sorry sir, I think I'm looking for the next one, 3B."

"No worries. I'm probably going to do that later when I visit my friend who lives downstairs. I'm Nick. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Wesley," he replies politely as he shakes Nick's hand. Afterwards he quickly departs.

* * *

_10:35 AM_

"So tonight you're going to have your house filled with cops?" Hanna asked.

"At least Wilden won't be there," Spencer replied.

"Yeah, but it's still weird."

"I think Jason might be there."

"You think so?"

"I'm afraid to ask my mom."

The teacher calls Spencer and Hanna's history class into order.

"Students," the old woman starts. "I would like to introduce to you our new student. She recently moved out from Germany."

A timid-looking teen about Spencer's age walks in, with chestnut brown hair halfway down her back. She walked cautiously with each step as if she were walking on eggshells.

"This is Mara Waltz. She'll be joining our class for the rest of the year. Mara, you can take the seat next to Spencer."

Spencer stares coldly and uncomfortably at the empty desk next to her until Mara approaches.

"Today, we will be continuing our discussion on the different major countries participating in World War II. Spencer, can you name the countries we are discussing?"

Such a simple question for Spencer. She answers them all in perfect confidence and with no hesitation.

"Excellent Spencer. As mentioned, today we will be studying Hitler and his rule over Germany. Mara, you are free to participate in this discussion, and I am sure you have many things to tell us about Germany."

Mara nodded slowly as she took out her notebook and pen.

The teacher drones on and on about things Spencer already knows, as well as the rest of the class. Looking around, she could see her classmates playing SideTris or emailing friends. Mara seemed to be the only one remotely interested. She raises her hand again as the teacher continues to talk about Hitler's oppressive ruling tactics.

"Yes Mara?" the teacher casually asks.

In her clear German accent, she replies, "I don't think Hitler meant any harm in his actions."

The teacher puts down her EXPO marker, almost dropping it. "Excuse me?"

"I think Hitler had justified reasons for his genocide."

Spencer and Hanna stared at the girl in shock. The class lowered their laptops.

"And what would _that_ be?" the teacher questioned.

"Hitler was merely a crazed believer of Darwin's survival of the fittest. These Jews were being a rebellious group of individuals and they had to be controlled.

"I think you need to be controlled, freak," Noel Kahn sneered.

"Hey," Hanna started. "Don't be such a jerk to every person you see."

"Oh, you're a Nazi now, Hanna?"

"Everyone should have their own opinions, Noel. You of all people should know."

"Children!" the teacher intervened. "I won't tolerate this."

Mara metaphorically curled up inside.

"You do realize how many people Hitler has killed, Mara?" Noel was staring coldly at her from across the room.

"What's wrong, Noel?" Mara stares him down and looks pissed. "Are you a Jew?"

Mara had a snarl on her face and had a look as deadly as Spencer's. Her face twitched and stayed in a fierce expression for a minute, then her face twitched again and she was calm.

It was the strangest tick that Spencer had ever seen. When she looked back, Mara was staring at the left wall and Noel appeared to be calm but had a vengeful and suspicious look in his eyes.

* * *

_2:50 PM – Rosewood PD Precinct_

Nick and Hank were each sitting at a desktop computer, looking at the past history of all the suspects. Blake wasn't at a chunky home desktop but a sleek laptop from Apple.

Even though he couldn't be much older that himself, Nick couldn't stop staring at Blake. His black small pompadour was a contrast to his tan skin. His round eyes were focused solely on the Mac, reminding Nick of Eduardo Saverin from The Social Network. When Blake looked up from his computer, Nick looked back down at his.

"Boys," Darren called out from the hall. Nick, Hank and Blake looked up see both Darren and Sean in front of a tall blond boy about Blake's age. "This is Jason DiLaurentis, Ali's brother."

Jason gets up to shake the cops' hands. "Have you found anything yet?" Jason asks them.

Nick shakes his head. "We need to see all of the old evidence and learn as much we can."

"I understand."

Hank leads Jason into one of the interrogation rooms. Nick and Blake followed.

"What was Ali like?" Hank asked on the way.

Jason took a while to respond, which was normal for people who recently lost family members. It wasn't until they reached the room and take seats did he answer.

"Ali…was not as she seemed. You first meet her she seems innocent and sweet. When you really got to know her, that's when the claws came out. She knew how to keep a secret. That's the way with everyone in Rosewood. To her, they were her weapons of choice."

"So there'd probably be a lot of people who'd want to kill her, right?" Nick responded.

Jason just nodded.

"Any of the six her would want to do something like that?" Hank asks as he takes out the suspect pictures.

Jason looks over at the photos of Garrett, Toby, & the girls. He starts with Garrett.

"He was with a girl she hated. But she actually owes him a favor."

Next, Jason talks about Toby.

"Toby's a good kid. He's worked with me a couple of times."

"And the girls?" Blake asks.

"They were Ali's best friends," Jason says. "Even though Ali lashed out on them a lot, they still cared equally for each other."

"What were they like?" Nick asks.

"You'll probably meet them all tomorrow. But I'll get you started." He starts with Hanna. "I'm pretty sure she hates me…but she's got a big heart. You know what happened to Emily's girlfriend, right?"

Nick and Hank nodded.

"I think she liked Alison. But she kept pushing her away."

Jason pointed to Spencer's picture. "She's had a lot on her mind, with the trial and all. She was the only one who could stand up to Ali, and every time Ali was pissed. Her parents made her a perfectionist."

"Her mother invited us for dinner at her house," Nick brought up.

"Did she? Maybe I'll show up."

"Were you guys close to the Hastings?"

Jason nods. "Maybe a bit too close."

"And what about Aria?" Hank asks.

Jason picked up the picture of the girl he once liked, remembering Ali's photos of her sleeping. They were creepy, but they made Jason remember how much he liked Aria – and how she was before Ali died. He was about to say something when a woman walked through the door. She had long chestnut brown curly hair that tumbled down her back and Nick could tell she had a thin line of mascara around her eyes (Juliette wore a lot of it). Her black leather jacket, little black dress, and black strappy high heels made her look like a model or a sophisticated goth.

"Hunter?" Blake replies after a long silence.

"Hi! Omigod, I'm so sorry, am I interrupting something? I just came back from New York, and I couldn't wait to see you." she replies in a bright voice.

"We were just in the middle of asking Jason some questions," Nick stated, half-mad that she interrupted. Then again, Juliette did the same thing too when they first started dating.

"Oh, um, guys," Blake started awkwardly. "This is my girlfriend, Hunter Jennings. Hunter, this is Nick, Hank, and Jason."

Hunter shook their hands, wary when she saw Nick. It seemed the thought passed quickly though as she gave her boyfriend a long hug.

"If you want, I can just wait outside," she offered. "I'm so sorry –"

"It's not a problem," Nick replied. "My girlfriend did that too in our first few months of dating. And we should get going – we have to get ready for dinner with Veronica."

Jason nods and gets up. "It was a pleasure talking with you Jason," Nick says courtly. "Do you wanna come in again?"

"Sure. I'll let you know when I can."

"Thanks."

Blake leaves with Hunter, clutching her waist and bringing her close. As they walked out the door, Nick saw Hunter's head twitch and her beautiful face deteriorate. Her hair turned white and he eyes became hollow and empty.

Nick stared at her in shock before she turned back to Blake, who didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Hey Nick," Hank asked, snapping him out of his daze. "You all right?"

Nick nodded.

"She's a Wesen, isn't she?" Hank whispered. Nick nodded

"I gotta call Monroe," he replied as he ducked off into a corner. Nick dialed his number. It was 9 AM in Portland, so he _should_ pick up.

On the second ring, he heard Monroe's voice. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"There's Wesen in Rosewood."

"Oh, did you meet Kennedy?"

"No."

"So, who'd you find? What is this person?"

"This person's a Hexenbiest, but it's not Adalind. There's a Hexenbiest in Rosewood."

* * *

_3 PM_

Mara walked down the halls of Rosewood High to the entrance, since school was finally OVER. Since history, her day had been met with mixed responses. People either praised her because she stood up to Noel Kahn or were friends of his and threatened to murder her. From the entrance, she could see her brother's light blue Sedan and her brother Andrew, looking around for her. She smiled as she started to walk down the steps to see him.

"Mara!"

She turned to the voice and saw one of her math classmates. She was also in her history class from earlier. "Is that your brother?" she asks, pointing to Andrew. Mara nods.

"He's REALLY hot."

Mara gave her a small thumbs up and continued walking down the steps.

"Mara Waltz."

She turns around to the familiar tone of the charming douchebag Noel Kahn. "Can I talk to you?"

Cautiously, she followed him up the steps.

"What do you want, Noel?" she asked, annoyed.

Noel Woged into a Hexenbiest right in front of her.

"You're a Hundjager, aren't you?" he asks her in his hideous form.

After hesitation, Mara shows Noel her hound dog-like form. After snarling and staring each other down, they revert back to normal.

"Not a lot of Wesen girls in Rosewood," Noel adds with a grin.

He starts to move closer until Mara says, "I have to go."

She turns around and walks away from Noel into the comfort of her brother's arms.

"Hey Mae," Andrew calls out to her as she walks down the steps. Mae was the nickname of Mara ever since she was a baby. She runs down the streets and jumps into her brother's arms as if she were 10.

"How was your first day?" he asks her with a smile.

She shrugs. "OK."

"You meet anybody?"

"Nah, just some girls who thought you were hot."

Andrew laughs. "Well, aren't I? Don't I make you swoon?"

Mara laughs as they both get into the car.

"What about that guy?" Andrew asked as he drove out of the school. "You like him?"

"Noel? Heck no. He's a Hexenbiest."

Andrew goes silent as he drives back. When he finally speaks halfway to their house, he says, "You stay away from him, alright?" Mara nods.

As they pull up, Andrew ruffles her hair before he helps her inside. "I have a meeting tonight," he starts off when they get inside their house.

"Again?"

"Yes, and they pay well to provide us."

"Andrew, you have a meeting every single day."

Andrew sighs. "Unfortunately, that's life." He picks up his suit jacket and kisses Mara on the head.

"I'll be back at 9, alright?" Mara nods. "You be good Mae."

Mara smiles back as Andrew walks out the door. As the door shuts her smile turns into a sad frown as she opens her Mac to find out information about World War II.

* * *

_6 PM_

Spencer is getting ready for the possible worst night of her life. So what if they're nice? She slips up and next thing she knows she'll be behind bars.

She finishes the last of her outfit by putting on her favorite shoes and heads downstairs to the party. As she walks down the stairs she sees her mom chatting to a man that Spencer doesn't recognize at all. It's not her father, Wilden, Jason, or any of the new cops she had seen on TV. From the stairs she could see that the man was probably as old as Jason and right away noticed his black hair and round eyes. He was wearing a black polo, red tie, and – despite it being the fancy event her mom made this dinner out to be – wore black Converse. Spencer didn't know if she was pissed that her mom didn't tell her about him or embarrassed to go down because he was kinda cute.

_Wait Spencer! You already have a boyfriend. Get a hold of yourself._

Blake notices Spencer from above and she can't help but wave hi and blush. "Oh, Spencer!" her mom calls down once she notices her. "Come down." Spencer walks down the steps with caution as if she were wearing high heels and smiles.

"Spencer, this is Blake Joel. Blake is one of the detectives. Blake, this is my daughter Spencer."

Spencer shakes Blake's warm hand and almost melts at his warm smile.

"Is Melissa going to be here?" Spencer asks.

"Unfortunately, no," her mother replies. "Your sister is trying to look for a job."

Inside, Spencer throws a party.

Peter Hastings heads down the stairs dressed in a checkered shirt just as the doorbell rings. "Spencer, will you get the door?" her father calls.

Spencer nods and opens the door to two men in formal wear. One had the same black hair as Blake but his eyes were blue and he was a bit paler. The other guy was black and had a small mustache.

"You must be Spencer Hastings," the black man responds with a smile. "I'm Hank Griffin and this is Nick Burkhart."

"It's nice to meet you two," Spencer replies, smiling. "My mom is just making conversation with Blake."

She leads them cautiously into the kitchen but still kept a smile on her face.

"Hello boys," Veronica says. She introduces the detectives to her husband and then shows them to the dining table for dinner. Spencer couldn't remember the last time they had dinner as a family – sort of. Heck, she can't remember the last time her mom cooked dinner. She pushed the thought aside as she took a seat at the very end of the table. Her dad sat at the head on the opposite side, Nick sat across from her, Hank took the seat next to Nick, Veronica sat next to her father, and Blake sat next to Spencer on her right. She couldn't deny the fact that her face felt red and hot.

The doorbell rang once again and Spencer and Veronica both rose up to get the door. Spencer went first, naturally assuming she'd be the one to answer the door. She opened it to see a tall man – at least 6 feet – with ice blue eyes like Nick.

"Hello Sean," her mother's voice joined in behind Spencer. Alarmed, Spencer nearly jumped.

"Hello Veronica," Sean replied. "I take it you must be Spencer?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Captain," she replied, shaking his hand and glad she paid attention to the first newscast.

Her mother seemed to take charge of leading Sean Renard (see? She DID pay attention) to the dining room. He took the seat across from Veronica, making Spencer slightly suspicious. She tried to ignore it throughout the night.

"So," Peter started off. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Well," Sean started. "Unfortunately sometimes Nick and Hank don't get a break. Nevertheless they're two of the best detectives I've ever known."

"Thank you, Captain," Nick replied with a smile. Hank said the same.

"How about here in Rosewood, Blake?" Sean asked him.

"Well, there are certainly still crimes, but they're just teenagers that I recognize from the Rosewood High School. The only thing on the police's mind is the DiLaurentis case. They're doing everything they can to get it solved. Sometimes I think Wilden's obsessed with it."

"Amen," Spencer replies to Blake's last statement. Blake chuckles to her joke, making Spencer smile inside.

"I can understand that. This case has been going on for two years, correct?"

Blake nods in response to Nick's question.

"Do you have any movements on Maya St. Germain's death?" Peter asks.

"Nope. We were hoping when we interview Spencer and her friends we may get a sense of what Maya was like."

Spencer tried her best to finish her dinner in silence and avoid looking up at the glances from around the table.

Her mom gave her a look from her seat saying, 'Answer the question.' So she did.

"I don't know much about Maya," Spencer spoke up. "You're going to get whatever you want about her from Emily. They were really close, and Emily sometimes is still struggling."

Nick replied, "Thank you."

They continued eating, talking about anything but the current police situation. Spencer learned more about Nick's girlfriend Juliette who couldn't remember him after an infected cat scratch, making her think of the romance movies she and Ali watched when Ali wasn't partying. She found out about Blake's girlfriend from New York who owned a major cosmetics line, Hunter Jennings, to which Spencer's heart half-sunk to.

The doorbell suddenly rang again, and Spencer rose up from her seat saying, "I'll get it." She walked up to the door to see Jason in a formal jacket and a button down.

"Good evening Spencer," Jason greeted her.

Spencer couldn't reply quickly because she was still in shock by his appearance.

Her father joined her after he realized she had been there for a while and said after a few seconds, "Jason. What are you doing here?"

"Nick told me the _Hastings_ were having them over for dinner."

Spencer heard him emphasize greatly on "Hastings", knowing all too well what he meant by it.

Veronica walked up the hallway, her face almost shocked when she saw him and asked him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Hastings."

Veronica stared at her neighbor's son with disdain as she led her family into the kitchen.

"Sorry for the delay," Veronica states courtly when she enters. "This is Jason DiLaurentis, Ali's sister. We were very close with the DiLaurentises and they live next door to us."

"Hello again," Hank states as he shake Jason's hand. Jason nods back in reply and shakes back.

"So Jason," Veronica states, trying not to lose her temper. "How are you?"

"Good," he says as he takes the head seat near Spencer (to her joy).

Veronica gives him dinner, to which Jason thanks her politely. Veronica seems to ignore this and still gives him a cold look. Spencer couldn't tell if her mom wanted to be thanked or Jason out of her life.

As the eight at the rest of their dinner in silence, Spencer noticed her mother and Sean getting along really well. Nick and Hank were chatting with Jason and getting to know him better while her father, she, and Blake were sitting ducks.

Having nothing better to do, she eyed her mom and Sean again. The two seemed to be hitting it off. Peter would sometimes join, but it was mainly just those two. He seemed to be watching the two with jealousy, making Spencer a bit uncomfortable. It was so uncomfortable it made Spencer want to finish her food faster. Blake seemed to be feeling the same way as Spencer did, but she was so shy all she could muster were a few hellos and small talk. She knew Blake had a girlfriend, but she hoped that he didn't think of her after tonight as some church mouse.

At 8 PM, Sean remarked that it was time for the four of them to get going.

"It was a lovely dinner Veronica," he thanked. "All eight of us should do it again sometime."

Veronica smiled, but she grimaced inside when Sean included Jason into the party. She replied, "Yes, I think we should."

_Hell no,_ Spencer thought, _If you're gonna smother my mom all over the place again like butter._

"Well, we'll see you on Friday Spencer," Nick told her. "It was nice getting to know you beforehand."

"You too, Detective," she replied. She showed the four of them to the door and waved goodbye to them on the way out, counting down the seconds until her mother would outburst at Jason.

"What gave you any right—" her father starts.

"I told them we were close," Jason replied, at this point being sarcastic. "Why not prove it?"

"Well, it was totally uncalled for," Spencer's mom snaps at him, her face turning red either from embarrassment or anger.

"I can't believe you're still trying to maintain that perfect image after everything you've gone through."

As Spencer decides to discreetly depart, Jason adds, "You're even trying to make your daughter—"

"Don't bring Spencer into this Jason," her father yells as he protectively takes Spencer into his arms.

She whispers to him, "Let go of me," but he doesn't hear her. He's too busy raging at Jason.

"We don't need your ugly past to taint her life now, Jason," her father spits at him. "All we want for her is to be happy and to put the past behind her. She's already got enough to deal with – you, your sister – she needs to focus on _college_. So don't you dare take that brother role Jason. I think you lost that right a long time ago."

"You think college is going to erase all that?" Spencer mentions. But as usual, she's ignored.

There's a long period of silence before Jason leaves and says, "May I remind you again, which sister?" He slams the door shut and her parent's head up the stairs quietly. She starts to follow them when she sees a person through the back door window. Scared that it was A, she looked closer and she realized it was Blake.

"Spencer? You coming?" her father asks.

"Yeah, just let me clean the table."

Spencer picks up napkins and quietly opens the door to see if Jason left. She sees him walking down the street and into his house and catches up to him.

"Jason!"

He turns around at the sound of Spencer's voice.

"Why did you come here?" she calls out.

"Well I'm a Hastings, aren't I? Goodnight Spencer."

He closes the door, leaving Spencer staring at it in confusion. She turns around to head back to her house and sees Blake on her front porch.

"Blake?" she calls him as quietly as she can, trying not to disturb her parents.

He turns to face her as she walks up to him. "What are you still doing here?" she asks him.

"Well one, I was admiring the flowers on your front porch," Spencer laughs at his joke, "and two, I 'left my jacket inside' and I could hear your family and Jason arguing."

"Yeah, I saw you outside after the fight," she mentions.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asks her.

Spencer starts to think about that question as she sits down on the bench near her house. Blake joins her. She ran through her life with her parents and Melissa, counting how many fights they really have had. When she realized the ugly truth, she said slowly, "Yeah…the rumors are true about the Hastings. Just ask anybody."

"Maybe you can tell me?" Blake asks. "I'd rather hear about your own family from you than from someone who's just gonna bash you."

Spencer exhales, ignoring the possibility of flirtation. Where should we start? "Well, the Hastings, are all about being perfect. We have to be the best at everything and everything should be absolutely _perfect_ and if we're not…well, I think you just saw."

After a pause, he replies, "You like it like that?"

Spencer shrugs. "I mean I got it in me, but sometimes it's a competition between all of us."

"Do your parents not listen to you a lot?"

Spencer nods.

"You ever tell them that?"

"They just seem to ignore me. It's typical at this point."

"It's frustrating too, isn't it?"

Spencer nods again. "Do you feel that way at the precinct?"

"Sometimes," he replies. "I wish sometimes that Wilden would lay off the DiLaurentis case for a while. There are other huge crimes out there besides someone killing an innocent teenage girl. But I think he really wants to get this over with. It would take a huge burden off your shoulders."

Spencer nods in agreement.

"Well, I better get back. Hunter will probably wonder where I am," Blake replies.

"OK. It was nice talking with you Blake."

"You too, Spence." Her heart slightly flutters when he catches on to her nickname. "I'd love to talk to you again."

Blake smiles at her as he waves goodbye, closes his car door and drives off. Spencer runs back quickly back to her house before her parents can see her when she sees shadows in the bushes. She could be dreaming or tired but she swore it looked like the cops from Portland.

* * *

_8:20 PM_

Was it creepy for Nick and Hank to be camping out in some teenage girl's yard?

Yeah, but if you heard what they heard, you would understand.

Blake was skeptical of hiding in the bushes and went straight up to the source himself. And all he got was a therapy chat with Spencer and a little bit more info on the Hastings. To Nick it half-looked like he had a dangerous crush on her, but then he remembered how excited he was when Hunter arrived. When he and Spencer left, Nick and Hank crawled out of their hiding spot and walked silently to their respective cars.

After they were in a good range of the Hastings' house, Hank whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Nick replied. "I thought Jason said they were close."

"Did you hear what Spencer said to Jason though before she went to Blake?"

Nick shook his head. "But," he replied, "Do you think he's related?"

"It sure sounded like it. Looks like it'll be something you have to ask Spencer."

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 1 hour later, Nick's apartment_

It was only 6 PM in Portland, so Nick called Juliette.

"Hello?" Juliette answered.

"Hey, it's Nick."

"Oh hey! How's it going back there?"

"Eh, not much. We're going to call in some possible suspects soon and see if we can get to talk more with Ali's brother."

"That's great!"

"Thanks, but that's the least of our problems. The body was stolen."

"What? Who would steal a body?"

"We suspect some creep who wants to molest the body."

"A two-year decaying body?"

"Like I said, probably a creepy."

Juliette and Nick both laughed at Nick's assumption. It made Nick remember how it was before Juliette got scratched, making his heart hurt. They talked for a little bit more before Nick had to hang up.

"Goodnight Juliette," he told her sweetly. After a pause, he added, "I love you."

"Goodnight Nick," Juliette replied. After a pause, she also added, "I love you too."

Nick and Juliette both hung up the phone. But while Nick's heart hurt for his and Juliette's past, Juliette's was hurting because of her present situation of the fighting feelings she has for Sean Renard.


	7. October 17

**Apologies for the delay - god, sometimes my teachers get on my nerves, y'know? There are some who are like super harsh, and some who just CANNOT teach at all. Unfortunately I have a lot of the latter kind.**

**So I hope this makes it up to you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – October 17, 2011**

_3 PM_

Jenna walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Noel, who was just as malicious as her. Behind her old, trusty, faithful Gucci sunglasses, she could see someone waving at her.

"Jenna! Noel!"

Jenna's face lit up as she walked down. "Hunter! Hi!" They gave each other a big hug.

"What brings you to Rosewood, sister?"

"I came to visit – I haven't seen you two or Blake in FOREVER!"

"Well I can second that, sis!"

Jenna stepped into Hunter's car, leaving Noel to his own. Noel sometimes hated it when Hunter came back to her "sister". They weren't really sisters, they just lived together for a while. But he knew today and for a while he was gonna be a third wheel.

He met the girls at the Apple Wood Grille and they ordered food. Despite him being pushed to the sidelines, he loved seeing Jenna happy.

"I see your surgery was successful," Hunter chirped smiling.

"Yes it did! And I can see your beauty business took off," Jenna replied. Hunter nodded in reply, with a big grin still on her face.

"I haven't seen your boyfriend though, Blake. Is he as hot has Noel?" Jenna gushed as she gave Noel a peck on the cheek.

"Yes! Blake's a cop – my age, of course – and we've been dating for three years."

"So he's a cop?" Jenna questioned. "Does he know Garrett?"

Hunter shook her head. "Just his reputation."

"Is he a Wesen?" Jenna asked with curiosity.

Hunter shook her head with dejection.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Jenna, ever since we told you about us," Noel joins. "You've been more interested in it than Ali's friends."

"Who can blame me? Having the ability to turn from a human to a creature is fascinating. I wish I could do that."

"Jenna, we're not vampires. We can't 'turn' people."

"But there must be some kind of…vampire Wesen right?"

"Not that I've heard of," Hunter replied. "If there were, they'd attack Stephanie Meyer and destroy her whole Twilight franchise. Besides, if there was, and he 'turned' you, wouldn't you be that kind of Wesen instead of our kind?"

"I'm still a Wesen though," Jenna replies confidently.

"And it's not something you tell everyone, Jenna."

Jenna pouted. "OK…can you at least show me?"

Hunter and Noel shrugged at each other, looked around, and morphed into their Hexenbiest forms.

Unlike Hank, Jenna didn't jump out of her chair, have a horrified expression, or scream until her lungs hurt. She just had a huge grin on her face in wicked fascination.

* * *

_4 PM_

"Aria…was different. Out of Alison's friends, people called her 'the weird one'. But I didn't think so. She had these pink streaks in her hair before Ali's death and her family moved to Iceland for a while after her death. She has a brother, Mike. I rarely see him anymore but he's been having the worst out of everyone. After he found out about his parents, he just…collapsed inside."

Nick and Hank were listening intently to Jason's every word when he talked about Aria. They knew there was something different about her as soon as Jason picked up her picture yesterday. During their talks Nick and Hank didn't dare ask them about last night. They'd been asking him things for almost an hour.

"Jason," Hank asked him. "Do you love Aria?"

There was a really long pause to which Hank cut off by saying, "It's OK. You don't have to answer that." Jason nodded back in response.

"So back to the other suspects," Nick asked. "Who do you think killed Ali?"

Jason looked at them over again and replied, "That person's not here."

Nick looked at Hank and he saw that they both shared the same opinion – _We're done here_ – and replied to Jason, "Thank you. We appreciate your help."

"You're welcome. I just hope that after you guys, this whole thing'll be over. "

They open the door for Jason and they exit themselves.

"Did you get anything?" Blake asked, who came up with Sean. Hank told them everything they knew including the argument and their theories on Spencer and Jason. After what Jason told them about secrets and Rosewood, Nick _really _didn't want to fall into that pattern.

"But how?" Sean asked.

"Well," Blake replied. "When a man and a woman love each other very, very much—"

"We know that," Sean waved Blake off. "But what you're saying could be right. Veronica looked pretty mad last night. You gonna ask Spencer?" Nick and Hank nodded, while Blake slightly blushed.

"I might ask Veronica later," Sean replied. "Thanks guys. Oh and Nick – you have visitors."

Nick nodded, confused for a minute. "Thanks Captain."

As Sean left, Monroe and Rosalee entered the Precinct with huge smiles on their faces. Nick's face lit up and he went over to give them a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asks, beaming.

"Well, we got your call, and we couldn't let you deal with another Adalind, right?" Monroe then calls out, "Hey Hank!" Hank waves at him and his girlfriend, surprised as Nick is.

"Oh Monroe, this is Blake Joel, one of the officers working with us on the case. Blake, these are our friends from Portland, Monroe and Rosalee."

Blake shakes hands semi-cautiously with Nick's older friends.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" Nick asks.

"For as long as you are! I mean, I'm gonna go back before Halloween, but then I'm gonna come back," Monroe replies.

"But where are you gonna stay?"

I told Kennedy we were coming – hopefully she'll let Monroe in," Rosalee replies.

"That's good. Well, I gotta get back to work." Nick gives his friends a hug and sends them off. Monroe and Rosalee wave goodbye as they walk out, making Nick's life a little more easier.

* * *

_6 PM_

"Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"Monroe, she's my best friend from college. If she won't—"

"I can call Nick."

Rosalee gives Monroe a high-five and rings Kennedy's doorbell

A black woman with a black pixie cut opens the door and her face lights up when she sees Rosalee.

"OMIGOD!" Kennedy attacks Rosalee in a bear hug.

"Oh, Kennedy, it's so good to see you!"

"And this is…" Kennedy notices Monroe's prescence.

"Oh, this is Monroe. My boyfriend," Rosalee replies. "Monroe, this is Kennedy."

"I thought you were still dating Ian!"

Rosalee hesitates before she answers, "Work and distance issues." Only she, Nick, and Monroe really know what happened.

Kennedy leads the two inside for dinner and asks, "So Monroe, tell me a little about yourself. I haven't seen Rosalee in _years_."

"Well, I'm a Blutbad."

Kennedy nearly tripped over herself.

"But I'm a Wieder Blutbad," Monroe added.

"OK," she replies. "How did you two meet?"

"Through a cop," Rosalee continues. "Freddy was killed recently and Monroe is good friends with the cop who tracked down his killer."

"Interesting," Kennedy adds, suspicious. "I wanna meet this cop. Is he single?"

"No, he has a girlfriend. He's actually the reason we came – we missed him so much we decided to visit."

"What's his name?"

"Nick. Nick Burkhardt."

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 30 min. later, Nick's apartment_

Nick was about to call Juliette when he heard a knock on the door. Nick crossed his fingers hoping it wasn't someone who misread his apartment number again.

He opens the door to see Monroe with his luggage.

"Hey Nick."

"Oh, hey Monroe, what's up?"

"Kennedy kicked me out."

"Oh, sorry dude, come on in."

Monroe carried his lone luggage inside Nick's empty apartment.

"What happened?" Nick asked him.

"Well, apparently Kennedy's had a bad experience with Blutbaden, so that's one."

Monroe hesitated, trying to think of how to word the next reason.

"Then Kennedy asked us how we met. We told her through a cop – you – and we assumed giving out your name here would be no big deal. Wrong. Kennedy turned paler than a Hexenbiest's hair and gave me the boot."

"Am I really that known now?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here after everything you've helped me through.

"Thanks man."

"I'll go buy another bed tomorrow, but for now you mind sleeping on the couch?"

Monroe shook his head, and proceeded to make himself comfortable.

"Oh, Monroe?" Nick added. "You don't need to mark your territory."

Monroe gave him a thumbs up and got himself a glass of water.

* * *

_8 PM_

Spencer was typing away on her computer with absolutely no sense of what to do. Right now she was doing schoolwork. Schoolwork! She hadn't heard anything from "A" in days.

She hears a knock on the door and her face lights up when she sees Toby's beautiful face. She closes her laptop and opens the door for him. She attacks him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," Spencer speaks into his shoulder.

Toby parts Spencer's hair away from her face and asks, "So what's the problem with the new cops?"

"I think one of them has the hots for my mom, for one." Toby and her shudder at the thought.

"Spencer," Toby said. "You're innocent. What is there to worry about?"

"You don't wanna know," she replies, burying her face into her hands in frustration.

"Spencer, look at me," Toby commands her. She doesn't want to, but his voice was too seductive for her to resist. She turns and Toby cups her face into her hands and kisses her gently. Spencer starts to slowly give in until she is completely immersed in the moment and is hungrily kissing back, almost about to remove his shirt to reveal his abs until—

"Good evening Spencer."

The typical adult voice makes Spencer and Toby jump back. This time the voice belonged to Captain Sean Renard.

"Good evening Captain."

"Is your mother home Spencer?"

"Not that I know of sir, I'm sorry."

Sean nods his head in response. "Who's this?" he asks, gesturing to Toby.

"Oh, um, this is Toby Cavanaugh, my boyfriend."

Sean is wary before he shakes Toby's hand.

"Good evening Sean," her mother calls as she heads down the stairs. "What brings you here?"

"May I talk to you for a bit in private?" he asks her.

Spencer and Toby take this as their cue to go and kiss each other goodbye. Toby leaves through the back door and Spencer makes her way upstairs.

"Well let me say first that I enjoyed dinner last night," Sean starts.

Spencer creeps down to spy on her mom and Sean through a small opening in the stairs. She knew something was wrong with the Captain, although the other two were quite nice. So was Blake, but she didn't want to think of him right now. She _had _to find out if what was up with this guy.

"Thank you Sean. I'm so sorry for the intrusion last night, Jason completely caught my husband and I off guard."

She forgot to mention Spencer. Typical.

"I understand. That's actually the matter I came to talk to you about today."

Veronica's face turned stone cold.

"I heard you had an argument with your son last night." Sean starts to move close to Veronica, making her back away slowly.

"I don't have a son."

"Are you sure?"

Sean was now inches away from Veronica's face, searing Spencer like hell. She had never seen her mom so weak like this and was lost for words. Or maybe she wasn't weak. Maybe she was…seduced? No, wait, what about Peter?

"I don't know what you're talking about Captain, I apologize."

"I'm just wondering if you know something about Jason that we don't."

"Why are you so fixated on Jason, Sean? He's just Ali's brother coping with his sister being in the spotlight for two years."

Sean paused before saying to Veronica, "Maybe you're right."

Sean smoothed back Veronica's hair and was about to close the small gap between him and Veronica when Spencer decided she had enough. She was just too disgusted so she bolted up the stairs. She felt like she was going to vomit. She had been creeped out before, but seeing that cop smother her mom all over the place was just wrong and inappropriate. Her phone does off in her daze and she picks it up to see:

**Playing with you Liars got boring. Your parents are more fun.  
- A**

* * *

**My favorite author iHeartLogieBear (formerly fabulous36) gives her original characters celebrity look-alikes, and I love it. So I decided to do it with mine - if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind! :)**

**Andrew Waltz's is Nick Palatas, from this Cartoon Network movie Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins. Not the best movie, but interesting.  
Mara Waltz's is Malese Jow, A.K.A. Lucy Stone. :)  
Kennedy Norberg's is Regina King, from Southland (BTW I have no idea what that show is).  
Hunter Jennings's is Shelley Hennig, from the short-lived show The Secret Circle. God I hated that show, but she was SO pretty!  
And finally Blake Joel is Andrew Garfield. God that man is gorgeous. 3**


	8. October 18

**Chapter 7 – October 18, 2011**

_3 PM_

Aria made small talk with Ezra in his apartment after school. He was the only person she could talk to about anything.

Well, almost anything.

She still didn't know what to make of the whole Maggie thing. Her friends tell her to go confront the woman herself but she doesn't know what to do. Right now, she and him were talking about the cops.

"I haven't met them yet," Ezra points out as he drinks his tea. "But they seem nice."

"I'm still scared to death about them though."

"Aria, it'll be OK. You know what you do? You walk in there like they're none of your business and you keep a calm face. Besides, you've done nothing wrong right?"

"Yeah…" HA! What a lie.

"Now just relax, and let's watch some old Western that I have in here."

"Ezra, we've watched all of the, already."

"Well, we're not watching anything in the theaters now, and we're DEFINITELY not watching The Notebook."

Aria laughed as Ezra popped in a DVD and they snuggled together on the couch. As the opening credits roll, she gets a text from Hanna.

"Hey," Ezra jokingly said. "No phones during the movie."

Aria smiled at him and turned off her phone as she laid in Ezra's arms. She'll respond to the urgency later.

* * *

_~ Meanwhile ~_

The doorbell rings in Hanna's house. Her mother calls down from her bedroom, "I'll get it." Hanna was going to but when she heard her mom she backed off, hoping it wasn't Ted.

Ashley Marin opens the door to a tall man with jet black hair and pale blue eyes. Recognizing him from the reports on TV, she starts to blush.

"Good afternoon Ms. Marin."

"What's this all about?"

"I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt, and we just wanted to confirm your daughter's prescence at the Precinct on October 21 to answer some questions."

"I'm sorry sir, but Hanna has done nothing wrong."

"I'm afraid I'm particularly new to this case, so we're asking all suspects to come in and answer some questions. Maybe we can get some things we haven't gotten before."

Ashley pauses before she replies, "I understand. Don't you want to come inside?"

"No thank you, I'm good. But thank you for the offer Ms. Marin – I'll see you soon."

"Please Detective. Call me Ashley."

Nick nods as he closes the door. Hanna walks up to her mom after Nick has left.

"Mom?" she asks. "Were you just flirting with him?"

"No. He just came to tell us that you need to go to the precinct in three days."

"OK. Thanks mom." Hanna heads upstairs to her room and sends out at text to her other friends.

**Interrogation from new cops 10/21. Jumping for joy.**

* * *

**Oh wow I didn't realize how short this day was :\ Ill post the next one soon! Sorry about the HUGE lack of update - it's my first year in high school and I had a lot of friendship troubles. But I'm back now! :D Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**


	9. October 19

**Chapter 8 – October 19, 2011**

_11 AM_

Nick & Hank pull up to a small baby blue home, hoping that the first suspect on their list was home. Sean offered to ask Toby along with Blake so Nick and Hank took Garrett Reynolds. A Hispanic man about the same age as Blake walked out of the house.

"Garrett Reynolds?" Nick asked him.

"Yep," he replied.

"I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt, and this is Detective Hank Griffin. We're working with the Rosewood PD, on the DiLaurentis case. We just want to ask you a few questions."

Garrett paused for a minute and then opened the door for Nick and Hank. He showed them to the dining room and pulled out seats for them.

"How do you like Rosewood, Detective?" Garrett asked them.

"Good," Hank responded. "We understood that you used to be on the police force."

"Yes," Garrett responded.

"And you were pulled off the force after this accusation."

Garrett paused again before he responded, "Look, someone framed me."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't tell you who, but I need you to mention them to Spencer."

"OK. What do you want me to ask her?"

Garrett took a slip of paper and wrote down the name, then handed it back. Nick took the paper just as Garrett's countenance changed.

"Give the paper to Hank."

"OK…"Nick replied as he followed Garrett's instructions. When he asked why, Garrett was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Hank asked.

Nick shrugged just as Garrett came back with a scythe in his hand snarling, "You're a Grimm, aren't you Nick?"

Nick didn't need to see the inscription of the scythe to know that Garrett was a Reaper. Garrett swung the scythe that barely missed Nick. Hank instinctively stepped back. Just as he did so, Garrett quickly Woged into a troll-like creature with amber, scaly skin and fangs.

"Nick!" Hank yelled as Garrett advanced toward Nick. "Is he—"

"Yep," Nick replied as Garrett swung again, missing Nick. "A Hasslich." Then Garrett laid the scythe on the table and then tackled Nick.

Nick slammed into the wall and tried in vain to avoid the Hasslich's punches. After taking three of them Nick punched back and kicked Garrett in the stomach. Snarling, Garrett picked up the scythe and tried to attack him again.

Nick was about to get his gun from his holster when Hank screamed, "Nick, no! We barely got anything out of this guy. We're gonna be stuck at a dead end if he's dead."

Nick couldn't deny the fact, so he pulled his hands away to block Garrett's next tackle. Using the momentum from the attack, Nick pushed him into a nearby household item and Garrett crashed to the ground.

While Garrett was unconscious, Nick runs out the door and Hank quickly follows.

"Garrett seemed more violent than other Wesen though," Hank added while panting.

"That's 'cause he's a Reaper," Nick replied.

"A what?"

"A Reaper is part of a society of Wesen," Nick paused to catch his breath. "That kills Grimms."

"For fun?"

"No. They're hired."

"Did, he…change?"

Nick shook his head. "We better get back – with whatever we got."

Hank nodded as they drove back to the precinct.

* * *

_3 PM_

Sean and Blake were observing the Rosewood High School from a distance looking for Toby. Some people thought they were creepy and some girls actually flirted with them. But they shooed them off. Despite that, the pair didn't strike conversation or talk much, mostly because Blake was with Nick and Hank all the time, but he himself slightly knew Garrett, and didn't want to see him again.

Blake saw Spencer exiting the school. He was about to say hi when another boy came up to her and took her hand instead. Spencer kissed him on the cheek.

"That's Toby," Sean mentioned immediately, and started walking up to the pair. "He's Spencer's boy."

Blake was pretty sure no one said that anymore, but he knew what Sean meant.

"Good afternoon Toby," Sean called out to him and Spencer. The pair turned at the sound of his voice.

"Captain, Blake." Spencer spoke first with suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Toby was a suspect in the DiLaurentis case, we just want to ask him a few questions."

Warily, Spencer nodded and gave Toby another kiss. She waved goodbye to the two cops and headed home with a mad look. She could understand why – she remembered the last time she and her friends accused Toby of that feat – but she learned that Toby was framed – just like she was later on. Soon they'll be on to her too – and it's all A's fault.

After walking a few meters, she turned around to watch Toby, Sean, and Blake leave. She could see the tension between Toby and Blake, which was completely unnecessary. Right?

* * *

_Time Skip ~15 minutes later_

Sean and Blake led Toby into the precinct, where all but one Darren Wilden was absent. Wilden was flipping through the DiLaurentis case evidence – again. He was too absorbed in the documents to notice Toby's arrival into the interrogation room.

Inside, Blake asked the first question. "You were accused because you were with Alison on the day she died. Why was that?"

"I saw her on my way home."

"Why did she have your sweater in the video?"

"It was cold." Toby was giving Blake a freezing glare.

Sean broke the silence by stating, "Toby, even though most of the Rosewood PD has been focused on Garrett we never cleared any of the other suspects – including you."

Toby looked away, still silent.

"So, where were you after you saw Alison?"

"I went home. My sister was out with her boyfriend. I was the only one in the house."

"Were you close to Alison?"

Toby shook his head. "My sister hated her."

"Are you and your sister close?" Blake asks.

"I don't have anything to do with her anymore."

Sean and Blake looked at each other for a minute before Sean asked, "Do you think your sister killed Alison?"

After a pause, Toby replied after a while, "She could have. But she couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? She was blind."


	10. October 20

**Chapter 9 – October 20, 2011**

_11:45 AM_

"So," Hanna started a new topic after Spencer told the girls about Veronica and Sean. "Our interrogation is tomorrow."

"God, what do we say?" Spencer asked.

The four girls were eating their lunch and trying to ignore tomorrow. Yet, the event seemed inevitable

"I think we should tell them everything," Emily offered.

The rest of the girls looked up at Emily in shock.

"Em, if we told them everything, we'd be stuck in community service forever," Aria told her.

"I kinda wanna get this over with. I…feel like I trust them."

"But what about A?" Hanna asked.

"Screw A."

"Em, we still gotta be careful. And there are cameras. Everything we say will be held against us."

Em nodded. "Well, what do we say? They're all probably gonna ask us different questions."

Spencer replied, "Well I think that you're definitely right about wanting to get this all over with. How about a chain process? First person wings it if there is something that needs to be answered. Then they can tell the others. And it'll be the same if they ask any other questions."

"That's a lot of pressure," Hanna replied.

"They're gonna ask about That Night, aren't they?" Aria replied warily.

The others regretfully nodded.

"So, same thing? Spencer's lake house?" The three nodded in reply.

They finished eating in silence when Caleb passed by the girls. He gave Hanna a look, meaning that they should talk later.

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 3:45 PM_

"Good afternoon, Spencer."

Spencer was waiting for her order at the Apple Wood Grille when she heard Nick Burkhardt's voice.

"Oh, hello Nick," she replied warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back from work and people tell me this place has pretty good food. Do you mind if I wait with you?"

Spencer nodded as Nick pulled out the chair next to her. Soon there was an uncomfortable silence. Nick could sense her skeptic worries and understood. He, Hank, and Sean have been with Darren for almost a week now and he knew that this man was pushing the girls too much. He didn't want the interrogation to be uncomfortable, so he tried to talk to Spencer.

"How are you?" he started.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "OK." _My innocent boyfriend was just dragged off to the police station_, she thought.

There was more silence until Nick broke the barrier and decided to tell the truth. "Look Spencer, I know you four have had bad experiences with the force in the past."

Spencer looked up and turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"We watched videos of you and your friends being interrogated."

Spencer nodded her head and shuddered, remembering the officers screaming at her.

"I just want you to know Spencer," Nick replied. "That you and your friends can trust us. We're here to help and we want you and your friends to finally move on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But if I need to, I'll push you guys. Just…please let us know, OK?"

Spencer nodded. "Thank you Nick."

"You're welcome."

A voice yells out. "Number 136!"

"Oh," Spencer rose from her chair. "That's me. See you tomorrow."

Nick waved goodbye as Spencer left the restaurant. Could she really trust him? Maybe they should just spill. But that would mean trusting Wilden too, and she'd rather die first. Despite that, it was still nice to know Nick cared. She kept that in mind as she headed home.

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 15 minutes later_

"Good luck tomorrow," Caleb mentioned at Hanna's house.

"'Good luck'? Well, thanks," Hanna replied with a smile as she passed Caleb the Chinese food.

A minute passed before Caleb mentioned again, "I don't trust him."

Hanna looked up from her sushi.

"Something strange about them."

"My mom has a crush on Nick."

"No Hanna, not just that. They all seem to be hiding something. Like everyone else."

"Including us?"

Caleb nodded after a while. "Look just…be careful alright? And don't let Wilden get to you if he jumps in."

"Caleb, I'll be fine. Please don't do with them what you did with Mona."

After a while, Caleb responds as he steals Hanna's sushi, "I promise."

* * *

_Time Skip ~ 30 minutes later_

Aria furiously stomped up to Ezra's apartment. Following her friend's advice, she finally went over to Maggie. The woman didn't tell her anything and almost seemed jealous of her. Remembering the secrecy, she slowed down her footsteps. All she wanted to do was lie in Ezra's arms. Still pissed though, she knocked on the door.

A bearded, (probably) middle-aged man opened the door when Aria expected a clean-shaven, handsome, younger one.

"Um…hi…" Aria awkwardly started. "Is Ezra Fitz home?"

"No," the man mentioned. "He's next door."

Aria looked dumbly at the apartment number and cursed inside her breath. "Oh sorry," she replied with a smile. "You'd think I'd know this by now."

"Hey, no worries. You're like the fifth person Nick and I have seen asking for Ezra Fitz."

Aria's smile turned into a shocked expression. "Nick?" she managed to get out. "Who's Nick?"

"Oh, you know, Nick Burkhardt. He's the new cop. But I'm just visiting. I'm Monroe."

Aria shakes Monroe's extended hand as if someone was controlling her.

"And you?" Monroe asks.

"I'm…Aria." She stutters out the truth, hoping she didn't make a huge mistake. "I better go, Mr. Fitz is expecting me. See you later Monroe."

Monroe waved goodbye as Aria heads next door, her expression turning from shocked to fearful.


	11. October 21 - Interrogation Day

**Chapter 10 – October 21, 2011 (Interrogation Day)**

_11:55 AM_

All of the girls agreed to go at the same time together – noon – and were all jittering. The only good thing about this day is that they got out of school. They would each go one at a time, starting with Spencer. The officers had told the order of the girls in advance in order to soothe them and to better relax them, but all the girls thought was that this was weird. There was no way in the world that could make Darren want to "relax" and "soothe" the girls. They knew it was these cops. And they knew they were setting them up to be slaughtered later.

Spencer shouldn't be scared – right? Yet again her mom was going to be hearing every word she said, along with Wilden. Great. She looks over to her friends, who squeeze her hands for assurance.

"Spencer?"

She looks up to see her mother. "Can I talk to you?"

Veronica takes Spencer to a corner of the police station and whispered to her, "I want you to trust me Spencer."

Spencer scoffed. "With everything that's been happening, it's kind of late for that."

"I'm serious. I don't care what's been happening lately, I just want to get this over with."

_Hypocrite_, Spencer thought. _ I saw you suck face with the Captain 4 days ago._

Spencer didn't want to mention that though. She didn't want to cause a bigger strife between her and her mother than it was right now.

"I'll try," she said instead.

Veronica walked away to bring Spencer back to where she was before. As Spencer returned to her seat with the others, Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin walked out of the interrogation room to introduce themselves and greet the girls.

"We also need to tell you that there's been a change of plans," Nick added. "We'd like to start with Emily first. Afterwards, we'll go to Aria, Hanna and then Spencer."

Emily could've crumbled to the ground, but managed to keep a calm, slightly-frightened countenance. But mostly she was pissed. With no doubt, she knew A was behind this switch somehow. She felt that the "A Team" was trying to turn the new cops in their favor, and they might just have. But knowing she could do nothing about it, she stood up, mustering as much pride as she could, and walked into the room.

The girls gave her a look that meant "good luck" and she smiled thanks in return as she walked into the room. When she entered, she heard her phone starting to buzz in the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, Emily. No phones are allowed in here," Hank said.

Emily quickly apologized and walked outside to put her phone back. At first the girls stared at her in shock, but she mouthed to them "No phones." She looked at the screen and saw she had a recent text message. Keeping her visage calm, she put the phone down on the bench. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer looked at her phone once Emily had returned inside.

**Tell you and your friends this:  
Spill your secrets, and I'll spill you.  
- A**


	12. October 21 - Emily's Interrogation

**Emily's Interrogation**

_12:00 PM_

Emily cautiously sat down at the remaining chair in the interrogation room. She was high-alert and on her toes. For all she knew, these new cops were the A-Team's new puppets. The A-Team kept targeting _her,_ and she was sick and tired of it. Well, you know what? Screw Alison. Screw A. She wasn't going to tell these cops a lot, and wanted to keep a reserved quiet look throughout the whole time she was here. Before she trusted them, but now she wasn't sure anymore

"Emily," Hank started, "before we ask you about Alison we wanted to ask you a few questions about Maya St. Germain."

Emily broke the image she made for herself and looked up in alarm.

"We haven't been able to gather much about Maya. Her parents and the rest of her family seem to be very distant from her, and they often told us the same thing. We were wondering if you could tell us anything new."

"That's why we switched the order," Nick added. "We wanted to know as much about her as possible."

Emily started to breathe heavily. Maya's death was still a fresh wound on her, especially since she and her friends knew how Maya was really killed.

"Maybe we should start with simple questions," Nick said, pulling Emily back to reality. "When did you first meet Maya?"

_I guess answering these questions wouldn't hurt_, Emily thought. She responded back, "Around the time the cops had found Alison's body. She had just moved in to Rosewood."

"She was with her parents when she moved in, correct?"

Emily nodded her head.

"Did she like her parents?"

"Not as much as the next person. She liked to be by herself or with her friends a lot."

"It says here that Emily was sent to rehab," Hank said. "What for?"

Emily paused for a little bit and zipped up her blue hoodie. More than anything, Emily wanted closure. And the death of the A Team, but that goal is a bit macabre. The reason though was painful for her to recall.

"She was caught dealing drugs. Marijuana mostly. Her parents were also upset at her because they found out that…"

She didn't need to finish for the cops to know: Maya's parents found out that the girls were dating each other. A single tear flew down Emily's cheek.

"Did Maya ever give you drugs?" Hank asked.

"Only once," Emily admitted with regret.

Nick and Hank looked at each other for a minute, and then Hank broke the silence by asking, "Do you mind if we talk about Alison now?"

Emily slowly nodded.

"How long have you and your friends known Alison?"

"A long time."

"Did Alison have any enemies?"

Emily nodded as Nick and Hank started to pull out pictures of Noel, Jenna, Garrett, Toby, and the other girls.

"Do you think any of them could have killed Ali?"

Emily sadly nodded her head.

"Is there anyone else you think could have killed her?"

Emily shook her head. She would have given them Mona's name for them to look into, but she didn't want to explain why.

Nick noticed Emily still had a sullen look on her face and kept looking down. "Emily," he asked. "How long have you been a lesbian?"

Emily was hit back by the question. But she responded, knowing that they could be harsh to her if she didn't. And she didn't want that. "About a year. Maybe two."

"Did you love Alison?"

Emily took a while to respond, remembering Alison's cruel rejection. Tears started to well up, but she refused to let the cops see her cry. She looked around the room and saw all the cameras. Great. Wilden was seeing this. And he didn't need to.

"Yes," she responded between tears. "I…kissed her, but she just called me 'practice' for 'the real thing'." She felt terrible and overexposed. Nick seemed to sense this and moved on.

"Do you think any of your friends could have killed Alison?"

"No. Absolutely not."

She responded so quickly that Nick and Hank had to wait a while before they answered the next question. Nick couldn't sense that this girl was a Wesen. She just seemed like a very troubled girl who just wanted this over with, and for people to stop prodding her. So Nick decided to wrap it up soon.

"Police recently arrested Garrett for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis, but then let him go. What do you think about it?"

_God, was that some Dr. Phil question?_ "I'm not sure. I just wish that I can just…get back on with my normal life."

So Nick was right about her. "You know your life's not gonna be normal after this though, are you?"

"No sir," Emily responded, showing the first sign of respect for the two. "I know that."

* * *

Emily was finally released. After the cops had asked her questions about 'That Night' – where they were, what they were doing – they had let her go. And they didn't seem as bad as the girls made them out to be. Maybe they should tell them about A. But after seeing the cameras, she knew they couldn't even attempt to. The only person they told about A was Dr. Sullivan and…well, look what happened to her.

She felt relieved. But at the same time she felt humiliated. Never had she revealed that much to someone in her _life_. And it was on a freaking _tape_. But at the same time, she _wanted_ to let it all out. And a small part of her heart didn't regret it.

* * *

"She's not a Wesen, is she?" Hank asked. Nick turned off the tape recording the interrogations, so they were safe to talk. Nick shook his head.

"We're on a roll with these normal cases, Nick." And Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but you never know what you'r egoing to expect."

Hank nodded in agreement. "We should call Aria in now. Maybe we can get some of our Jason questions answered."

* * *

**I'm gonna be gone for about a month on a summer program, but when I come back I'll post stuff as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading this, and I'm sorry about the HUGE previous hiatus. Review, follow, and stuff. See you soon! :D**


End file.
